


Neck

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: You love to tease and play tricks on Calum, so when the opportunity arises to make him squirm, you do, but at what expense?





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Calum Hood is a beautiful man and I'm very much in his lane at the moment. 
> 
> tumblr.com/carriedawayfromhome

I’m sitting opposite Calum on my couch in my apartment, I’m studying his eyes intently, waiting for the moment when I could pounce. My eyes dart over to the t.v briefly, the scene is dark, haunting and the music is quite honestly terrifying. His stance is taught, his shoulders higher than they normally would be and his hands are slightly clenched into the pillow in his lap.

I smirk to myself, this is the perfect opportunity to get back at him for all those times he would hide when I came into a room, only to jump out and scare the living daylights out of me, that asshole. We’re about three quarters of a way into this movie, it’s just about to get to the climax, I didn’t think Calum would be into this movie as much as he is right now, generally we go for more action or adventure when he stays over, but not tonight, I had suggested this B-grade horror movie I had found on Netflix ages ago and now here we are. 

I fold my legs underneath me ready for my moment, the music from t.v gets quicker, more alert to the danger about to unfold in the scene and in his living room.

All of a sudden a loud bang comes from the t.v and I watch him jump slightly, no time too waste, I jump up and scream as loud as I can, hands flailing in front of me, Calum whips his head to the noise and starts screaming as well, pillow being thrown over his head into the kitchen, knocking something off the counter and onto the floor. His eyes are wide as he watches me flail about before I fall back onto the couch in hysterics.

I feel a pillow hit my back and I sit up, a few tears in my eyes. He’s looking at me angrily, arms folded, chest heaving, “That’s not funny.”

I shrug, “Oh but it was Calum, it so was.”

He rolls his eyes at me, turning back to the screen where the protagonist has finally killed the evil being, with excruciatingly bad acting in tow. I see him start to smile and turn back to me, “You son of a bitch, that really scared me.”

I wink at him, “Yeah that was the point boy.”

“Had you been waiting the whole movie for that moment? Have you seen this movie before?”

“That was my master plan,” I wink at him, throwing the pillow back in his face, “To lure you over to my apartment, feed you sweets, make you watch this movie just to scare you just as it’s about to finish.” I wink at him again and he can’t help but laugh at me.

He kicks me in the legs, “And this whole time I thought you were inviting me over to confess your undying love for me. Well never mind, maybe next time.”

I shake my head at him and laugh, “There will be no confessing of love here tonight Calum, though maybe a couple more drinks, want another beer?”

He nods at me and picks up the remote, looking through the selections to pick something else to watch. Generally when Calum comes over we watch two to three movies or so, order in something and have a few drinks, we do this maybe every weekend or so.

I grab two more beers from the fridge, popping off the tops with the bottle opener on the counter, reaching down to pick up the bottle that had been thrown off by Calum’s rogue pillow, thanking whom ever that it didn’t break on it’s fall.

I jump back down onto the couch, handing Calum his beer, he takes a sip and leans back into the couch, “There’s nothing much on here at the moment hey?”

“Mm depends on what you feel like.” I lean over and take the remote out of his hands, “Let the master do her work. Right okay, we’ve got adventure, action, drama or a little bit of romance. How about we delve into that Mr Hood?”

He looks at me with the most sarcastic look I’ve ever seen someone give, “Romance, really? Give me a break.”

I throw my hands up in a mock offended gesture, “Geez you negative Nancy over there, we don’t have to watch anything romantic then,” I chuckle at him, “But seriously boy, when you going to stop riding the sympathy train and get out there again? It’s been what, five months?”

“Six.”

“Well then it’s been more than enough time, don’t you want to get out there, meet someone else, or at least get laid?”

With arms crossed, he rolls his eyes at me, “Yeah well of course I do, I just don’t know where to start again, dating really doesn’t suit me I think.”

“Okay well how about just getting laid then? Don’t you miss it?” I take another swig of my beer, the alcohol swimming very nicely in my system now. He does the same, leaning back to close his eyes briefly, letting his head rest on the back of my couch, his black curls falling over his forehead.

With his eyes still closed he takes a sip of his beer, “Yes of course I miss sex, I miss everything about it, but mainly just being close to someone you know? Sorry if that suddenly got too deep.” He lets his head rest in my directions, eye’s now looking at mine, “But aren’t you in the same boat over there? Last time I checked you weren’t bringing men around here every weekend for a quick screw, don’t you miss it?”

I sigh at him, placing my now empty beer down onto the coffee table, “Yes of course I do, but I’ve only been out of a relationship for a month or so, not six.”

“Yeah well you’re right, I do need to get out there, I’m just a bit rusty I think.”

I nod at him, “Well that’s fair, having been six months and all, I can help you though, I can be your wing-woman.”

He laughs at me, “Okay fine, you can help me, let’s see how that goes then.” 

A silence comfortably lapsing over both of us, clearly we are both thinking of the same thing, the things we miss in regards to being intimate with someone else, no wonder we both spend most of our free time together, it would be quite lonely not having a partner around to fill in the empty silences.

“So what do you miss the most, specifically?” The beers in me making me slightly more confident to ask an out-there question.

He looks over at me, “Specifically? Well, maybe, if we’re getting intimate details here, the moment when you’re both connected and you make eye contact, now that’s hot.” He nods at me, insinuating for me to answer my question as well.

“Neck kisses.”

He raises one eyebrow at me, “Neck kisses? That’s what you miss the most?”

“What’s wrong with that?” I retort, “Neck kisses are bliss.”

He rolls his eyes at me, “And here I was thinking you were a kinky girl, guess not, princess.”

I lean up onto my knees, just close enough to lightly punch Calum in the arm, “Fuck you,” He pretends as if he’s in horrific pain, laughing at me, “The foreplay, the lead up, the anticipation.”

He eventually agrees with me, placing his now empty bottle on the table, having finished it very quickly, “Yes I do get that, but neck kisses specifically,” He shakes his head, “Don’t see the appeal.”

A idea pops into my head, albeit not a good idea, but an alcohol fogged idea nonetheless. I watch Calum as he turns back to the tv, grabbing the remote again trying to find something mindless to watch, something that does have much depth to it. My eyes trail from his eyes down his face to his neck and a flutter of anticipation erupts in my stomach, this is not a good idea, but I already scared him once, why not go for round two?

I lift up onto my knees once again, this time though leaning onto all fours to crawl over toward Calum, his eyes still glued to the tv. He doesn’t notice at first until I’m sitting right next to him, our bodies touching. He looks at me now, eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing?” He asks me, an inquisitive look now covering his face.

_Not a good idea_ \- I keep saying over and over, but the cheeky part of me wants to play around, wants to make Calum blush, which really, is always fun.

I say nothing as I lean closer to him, his confused look still etched over his face. I scoot a little closer so I can get better access and without hesitation I lean down to his neck to place one light, gentle, fleeting kiss to his collarbone.

He jumps back slightly, light laugh escaping his mouth, “Okay, okay, I get what you’re doing, that’s enough now.”

But having never listened to rules anytime previous to this, I lean down once again, placing a slightly deeper kiss to his upper collarbone, letting it linger there for a second longer. I feel his hand come up to my shoulder, seemingly to push me away, which he starts to do, but before he can, I start placing more light kisses on his neck, making my way up very slowly to his jawline. His hand that rests on my shoulder instead of pushing away is now gripping me, holding me in place, I wish I could see his expression, I want those cheeks to be as red as his favourite button up.

The sound in the apartment is silence, the remote abandoned on the cushions next to us. I smirk slightly as I hear a faint sharp intake of breath as I decide to deepen the next kiss on his neck, further back slightly, under his ear. I suck lightly, not too long though to leave a hickey, because what are we, fifteen? But just long enough to feel his shoulders and neck relax underneath me, his hand still gripping my shoulder, finger curling every time I suck a little harder.

I’m so excited to be able to tell him, I told you so. Because who doesn’t enjoy this? Neck kisses are the best, it can be gentle or rough and in such a sensitive area, this is what he gets for laughing at me. 

I decide to get a little more rough as I keep trailing little kisses around his neck, his breathing has started to get a little laboured, he lets his head rest against the couch, meaning his neck is now more exposed, well, well, well, guess who’s enjoying this now. I bite lightly on the skin right under his jawbone and the hand that had been gripping my shoulder suddenly moves to my neck, holding on to the hair situated there. Almost done, I think as I finally get to his jawbone, placing light kisses there, I lift my eyes up to finally get a look at his face and to my surprise, his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly agape, his cheeks flushed, just as I wanted them.

I pull back, now face to face with him, his eyes open slowly, “I told you so, you softie, you love it.”

His expression doesn’t change at my light hearted tone, I assumed he would push me away, laughing in my face about how I was wrong, but instead his eyes seem to darken and scan my face, darting between my eyes and my lips, I can feel my cheeks start to redden now, replacing Calum’s rosy cheeks.

I feel slightly uneasy under Calum’s intense stare and I start to back away, turning to move to the other end of the couch.

“Stop.”

His voice is gruff, deep, fierce. I surprisingly do as he says, watching as he leans forward, hand snaking its way around my neck, playing with the light baby hairs at the nape.

I don’t have a chance to even think before he’s pulling me forward, kissing me with such intensity it almost makes my knees buckle. His lips are soft against mine, he tastes like beer, like alcohol, like bad ideas. Both his hands are now on my face, thumbs gently caressing my cheek bones as the kiss intensifies, his tongue making its way into my mouth, a moan embarrassingly escaping, my hands gripping onto his t shirt.

My head is foggy, my skin is sensitive and now prickled with goosebumps. So many things are running through my head, yet I don’t stop. His teeth pull at my bottom lip and another moan falls out of my mouth, my heart rate quickening at every second. My hands make their way from their tight grip on his shirt to his hair, his soft dark hair making my skin prickle, making me tug at his locks, hoping to elicit a moan from Calum’s mouth.

My body is starting to heat up, the skin underneath my cotton shirt starts to get feverish, the heat travelling down my body, my dark black jeans incasing a desire I don’t know If I want to let out. My stomach is starting to flip incessantly and I can feel my breath getting shorter and shorter and I can feel a slight panic rising up from my stomach making it’s way up into my lungs and suddenly I’m pulling away. I place my hands on Calum’s chest, taking deep breaths, letting the air fill my lungs, my lips tingling at the loss of heat.

“Calum…” I croak out, my chest heaving. His eyes have somehow gotten darker, piercing into my own, his chest heaves at the same rate that mine does, the only sound that fills the room. I hadn’t realised in the mess of lips, teeth and hands that I had somehow ended up on his lap, my limbs hanging on either side of his legs. I also hadn’t noticed the tightening of his own jeans, his heat pressing right up into me, making my legs quiver.

A few more moments pass of silence, my heart no longer feeling like it’s going to hammer it’s way out of my ribcage. Calum is still watching me, not saying a word, though the scarlet on his cheeks has increased, his lips matching suit.

“You’re right,” His voice suddenly fills the silence. He sits up slightly, making us now almost chest to chest, the sudden shift also making my hips seek forward for something, someone, “Neck kisses are fantastic.” 

I don’t know what to say as his hands follow down from my neck, down my back and rests lightly on my bottom, a light squeeze there makes me hips shift again, my tongue coming out to lick my lips.

With no warning I’m suddenly lifted into the air, I squeak as my hands grapple for something and land on Calum’s neck. Now chest to chest, my head over his shoulder and my legs tightly gripping around his waist. I let him carry me to his bedroom, my head trying to make sense of all this, I try to push everything to the back, let the human desire for intimacy take over, let the desire pooling between my legs take control. Don’t think, just do.

I’m dropped onto the bed, Calum’s body not leaving mine for more than a second. He leans over me, dropping down to place a kiss onto my lips, feeling the familiar anticipation rise within me, I go to kiss him back, but he pulls back, smirking slightly at me before leaning forward and down onto my neck, placing kisses everywhere he can.

I grip at his back, my body arching at every touch. He works quickly, swiftly biting and kissing the area, tongue swiping out to lick at the areas, soothing the marks. All the while my hands unbutton his shirt, my fingers sweep over his olive chest, his heat emanating into my palms, his nipples hard underneath my touch. My hands make their way lower, a light press onto the front of his jeans and his kiss turns into a bite, holding onto my skin to stop his groan from escaping.

I unbutton his jeans, fumbling as best as I can without looking to get the zipper down, I push his jeans and boxes down as far as I can, my breath getting faster against his shoulder. I expect a bite when I finally take a hold of him and that’s exactly what I get, a sharp pain shoots through my body and I involuntarily squeeze, both of us letting out sighs into the silent room.

Calum decides he’s down with my neck, my favourite part finished, but that also means the fun can really start. He rids me of my clothes, the goosebumps rising again as the cold hair hits my body, my nipples now erect, my heat very wet beneath my legs, my lips bitten and my neck red and flushed.

Both naked now he watches me again, he likes to do this it seems, observe, like an animal watching its prey. I decide to take initiative, this whole ridiculous idea of mine was to make Calum blush, make him nervous. I lean up, latching my lips onto his, my hand leaning down to give him a few quick strokes, his sigh being swallowed by my lips.

I push him down onto the bed, his eyes still watching me like a hawk, but this time now, he’s the prey. I don’t take my eyes off him until I lean down, putting him into my mouth, sucking ever so slightly on the tip. He throws his head back, his hand immediately coming to my hair, tugging roughly at my strands, so much for being in control. I let him push me down a few times, allowing me to see what he likes, what rhythm he wants.

My hands work where my mouth can’t reach, his groans now becoming stronger, more insistent. Brilliant. I let my hands do the work for a moment, my thighs starting to burn from the position I’m in. I can feel myself getting more worked up, my need starting to fill my brain. I place one last kiss to him before I crawl up further, my thighs now straddling his waist.

He hands me a condom and I rip it open, placing it on him, I line him up and slowly, excruciatingly so I sink down, letting him fill me up, my hands on his chest, nails gripping into the skin, my body aching at how good to it feels to finally be full. I rock slowly, letting my body adjust to him, letting my body feel him, letting him feel all of me. His hands go immediately to my hips, forcing to me to speed up, my head thrown back in pleasure as he takes control again, he really can’t help it can he? I let him do it, I let him bruise the skin on my hips as I lean down onto him, letting him thrust into me, the skin on skin sound filling my ears. I bite onto his neck harshly, not necessarily meaning to make a mark, but if it happens, it happens.

He’s becoming erratic now, his moans are getting louder, he’s not afraid to make a sound, I like that, some men want to be quiet, but not Calum apparently, he want you to know he’s enjoying this. I follow suit, letting my moans mix with his, an orchestra of pleasure coming between us.

I want to take back some control but I’m too far gone, I let him take care of me, I let him use me mercilessly as he thrusts into my body, my bite has now gone to his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on my back, holding me to him. 

He’s close, his whining is getting high pitched and his grip is tightening, almost painfully onto my hips now, he’s saying my name over and over, his breath hot on my skin. He stills suddenly, his grip holding me down, teeth sink into my shoulder again, they’ll be marks on both of us for sure. The grip on my hips suddenly loosen and his hands come up to my back, holding me closely, wanting me to stay close.

I don’t move either, letting the feeling of him encase me, letting it overtake me just for a little longer, just incase I never get this opportunity again.

The stickiness of the sweat between us gets uncomfortable and I lift up off of him, his hands falling to his sides. I brace myself on his chest, my eyebrows scrunching together as he pulls out, my sudden emptiness making my heart ache, my body falling next to him, my eyes closing involuntarily.

Silence fills the room and suddenly I feel that familiar panic rise in my stomach. The age old story of not sleeping with your best friend has just become real. People constantly warn you about how to can ruin everything, how nothing will be the same after and I feel a sting in my eyes, my lip finding it’s way between my teeth. This was my idea, my completely stupid, idiotic idea and here we are, yeah he didn’t say no, but really, this whole thing is my fault.

We’re both still laying next to each other, side by side, eyes on the ceiling. My panic is rising and I feel like crying, my throat getting tighter at every fleeting thought running through my mind. Having almost read my thoughts I suddenly feel a warm hand run over my own, fingers making it’s way in-between mine, holding on firmly, thumb running along the back of my hand.

I’m trying to think of what to say, of excuses or reasonings, of decisions to make right this moment to make everything okay. With his hand still in mine, I lean up onto my elbow, ready to start my defence to the jury. But he looks at me, the look of predator and his prey gone, now replaced with a sentimental look, a look of caring.

His free hands comes up to circle around me, his calloused hand feels wonderful against my skin and I’m being pulled down onto his chest, both hands now holding me, enclosing me into his skin. No words are spoken, but my panic is gone, now replaced with the overwhelming need to shut my eyes and drift off and I do just that, with the feeling of a hand running through my hair, I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


End file.
